


To bi, or not to bi - A Monster Yurisume commission

by Natron77



Category: Monster Girls | Monster Boys, モンスター娘のいる日常 | Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou
Genre: Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Sitting, Female/Herm Sex, Friends to Lovers, Hermaphrodites, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Making Out, Monstergirl, Other, Questioning, Strap-Ons, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27564964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natron77/pseuds/Natron77
Summary: Mimi can't stop thinking about that time in that shared dream, when she experimented with women, including her BFF Chione. She's definitely straight, so why is it bothering her so much?And Chione feels guilty that she keeps thinking about Mimi, even though she's happy with her girlfriend, Actia.So Actia pitches a crazy plan to solve both problems.(set in the Monster Musume/Monster Yurisume setting. Unless otherwise noted, character images are from the defunct Monster Musume Online game, with edits by me)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 21





	1. To bi, or not to bi

At the end of the bar, on the corner seat by the wall, sat a very small woman with white hair and skin of nearly the same color. She was no larger than a child, but her very presence inside the Wild Life and the open beer next to her confirmed that she was at least 20 years old.

Her size wasn't the only unusual thing about her. This woman had large red eyes, multifaceted like gemstones, and the fuzzy arm-warmers on her forearms were actually natural fur. From her back sprouted four moth-like wings, pale grey, white, and pink, and thanks to her small size, they were fully functional.

Though she was slowly drinking a beer, one sip at a time, she wasn't otherwise engaging with the nightclub scene at all. She had her phone out on the bar and was playing a colorful mobile game to pass the time while she waited for her girlfriend to get off shift.

The bartender rolled close, not to offer another beer, but to ask something else. She had mismatched eyes, one purple and one red, and vibrant pink hair that trailed all the way down to the box she was standing in: a tooth-rimmed treasure chest mounted on an electric cart. She was also beautiful and alluring, critical traits for a Mimic to have, and useful for a bartender too.

"Hey, Actia? Got a sec?"

Actia looked up from her phone and the characters on the screen continued their elaborate attack animations. "Yeah, what's up Mimi?"

Mimi tugged on a bit of her hair, which was actually a living part of her body. "Remember that crazy reunion dream that Lethe put on? The orgy one?"

The mothgirl's pale skin took on a bit of color. "For the rest of my life," she said, not even exaggerating. She doubted she'd ever forget that 22-woman romp in a dream world where anything they wanted came true. Of course, having a reunion event at the Mountain Lily Inn and getting to see all her friends again for a weekend had been great too.

Actia tilted her head, and the two feather-like antennae on her head twitched. "Why do you ask?"

"Nothing major, I guess I've just been thinking about it."

"Okay…" Actia knew it wasn't like Mimi to bring something up like this, so something must have been bothering her. Actia put her phone to sleep and tucked it away in her jean-shorts pocket. The shorts were so small that the big phone stuck out several inches.

Mimi continued, "It was fun, but it was just a lust thing, just a fun dream. It didn't change me."

Actia's antenna perked up. "But didn't you say something about being bi-curious in that chat channel afterwards?"

"That was just a joke, just playing along with the vibe of the conversation. No one likes a party pooper."

"Right," Actia said, hiding her doubt. "So why's the orgy on your mind, then?"

"Well, I guess I don't know why. I keep thinking about it. And about Chio—"

Mimi cut herself off, then smiled at someone past Actia's shoulder. "Hey girl!" she cheered.

A stony grey arm wrapped around Actia's shoulders, then two wings the colors of a shimmering sunset engulfed her fully. "Hey Mimi," the new arrival said. Then soft lips kissed Actia's cheek. "Hi babe, sorry for the wait."

"No problem, Chione," Actia said. "I had Mimi for company."

The cyan-haired gargoyle smiled, showing a cheerful kindness that didn't quite fit her career as nightclub bouncer. "Ooh, did you talk about anything fun?"

Mimi shook her head. "Nothing much. Most of the time, I was working and she was on her phone."

"Bah, so boring. I need something exciting after this slow shift. Let's go do something fun, Actia." It was midnight, but for nocturnal liminals like Actia and Chione, the day was just getting started.

"Fun like a video game? Like going for a flight? Or…?"

Chione gave Actia a loving squeeze, then said, "Let's start with the first two, and see where that takes us." She stepped back from the bar and waved a rocky hand at Mimi. "Seeya tomorrow, bestie!"

Mimi smiled back, but it looked a little forced. "Yep, seeya then, bestie."

* * *

Actia and Chione started with a flight around town, enjoying the city lights and cool autumn wind, then went to Actia's apartment to play some video games together. Actia had recently purchased a new laptop to keep up with the demands of next-gen PC gaming, but her old laptop was plenty strong enough for Chione to join in on some cooperative building games. Games like that had been their go-to lately; it was fun to work together to create something, and the feelings of progress and satisfaction were pretty addictive.

They were barely three in-game nights into their session when Chione's character stopped moving. Actia turned to see what Chione was up to. The gargoyle was staring upward at the star-strewn ceiling with her body as still as stone and a lost look on her face.

"You okay, Chione?"

She didn't respond, but Actia wasn't worried. She was used to Chione going 'statue mode' from time to time. The mothgirl went back to building the moat around their little castle for several more minutes.

"Actia?" Chione started when she finally returned to the land of the living.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

Actia ran her character back inside the castle and closed the drawbridge, then set her laptop aside. "Huh? For what?"

"For still being hung up on Mimi… I think I still love her, and that means I'm being unfair to you."

"Nope," Actia said firmly. "That's not unfair, and not even a bad thing."

Chione just blinked vacantly, unable to process Actia's easy acceptance.

Actia wasn't surprised. Chione had gotten stuck on this before. "You're allowed to love your friends, and you're even allowed to be attracted to other people. Being in a relationship doesn't have to mean cutting off your other feelings. The real danger is when you bottle them up until they explode."

"O…kay, but I still feel bad about this. You're my girlfriend. I should be focused on you, but my thoughts keep wandering to Mimi."

"Is she still at work?" Actia asked.

Chione checked the clock and her memory of Mimi's schedule. "No. Her shift ended half an hour ago."

"I'm going to text her."

"What?! Why?" Chione blurted in surprise.

"To invite her over for dinner, or whatever you call a 2AM meal."

The answer didn't lessen Chione's surprise at all.

* * *

"Sorry for the small place. At least they finally got that elevator installed."

Mimi nodded. "Yeah, that was nice. I've had to haul my chest up a flight of stairs a few times, and it is a _huge_ pain in the ass that leaves me aching for days." She glanced around the apartment and added, "And your place isn't too small at all."

Chione cut in with a teasing tone, "Says the girl who lives in a tiny box. Anything bigger than your chest must feel like a mansion to you."

Mimi smiled, not contesting Chione's point at all. "Speaking of chests, right after you two left, I got a huge tip from one of the regulars. He finally worked up the nerve to ask if I could enlarge my tits for him, so I made them _massive._ " She demonstrated the scale by holding her hands four inches beyond her already sizable bust.

Chione went pale. "At that point, isn't that basically sex work?"

Mimi shrugged noncommittally. "I didn't break any laws. Lethe gave me a run-down on that stuff when she was in town for the reunion."

Actia pounced on the opportunity to steer the conversation. "About that reunion… wasn't that dream a lot of fun? Just playing around, exploring our desires…"

"Hell yeah," Mimi agreed, though she did cast a suspicious eye Actia's way.

Chione squirmed just a little, hiding her discomfort. The other two women, the ones who knew her better than anyone, spotted it instantly. Actia interpreted it as a sign that Chione wasn't quite ready to open up about her attraction to Mimi.

Actia didn't press the issue, not yet. She had planted the seed, and it needed time to grow.

She fluttered up to a kitchen cabinet and got out some dishes, then pulled a couple containers from the fridge. "How does a bento-style meal sound? I already have the components prepared, and anything else would take a while to make."

"Sounds lovely," Chione said, happy for the change of topic. "Your bentos are the best."

"I'm down," Mimi said, sitting down on the edge of her wooden chest. "I don't normally eat this late, but changing my figure back and forth got me hungry."

Actia dished up two plates of rice, rolled omelettes, pickled veggies, and cherry tomatoes, then passed them to Mimi and Chione. As she handed Mimi her plate, Actia asked, "About that, how much can you change your figure? Can you get taller or shorter?" Being tiny her whole life, Actia had definitely dreamed of what it might be like to be taller.

Mimi shook her head. "Believe it or not, I do have bones and I can't change them. But I can be anything from supermodel skinny to _thicc_ with two C's." She smiled. "And I can stack it unevenly, for the guys who want huge anime tiddies on a twig body."

Blushing at the image that conjured, Chione said, "That's such a cool ability. I'm a bit jealous."

Mimi raised one eyebrow in complete disbelief and lightly punched Chione in the arm. Punching any harder would have only hurt her own hand. "You little shit. You can freakin' _fly_. Get out of here with your jealousy."

"Sorry!" Chione hid her face with her hands while Actia giggled and Mimi shook her head, smiling.

* * *

After they finished eating and the dishes were cleared away, Actia plucked at the metaphorical knot again, pulling at a newly apparent thread. "Chione, you like big boobs, don't you?"

"What?!" The gargoyle went still except for her blinking eyes.

Mimi nodded in agreement. "You blushed and got jelly when we talked about my tits."

"That's just because it's an embarrassing topic."

"Uh-huh," Actia said, the doubt positively dripping from her tone. "I'm sure it has nothing to do with your innermost, unsatisfied desires." She patted her hands on her non-existent chest for emphasis.

Mimi shot Actia a puzzled glance for acting so far outside her normal range. But she stayed quiet, for now.

Chione sputtered, "Actia!? What's gotten into you?"

"I love you and I want you to be happy. And the tangled mess in your thoughts is keeping you from being happy."

Chione tugged on the bottom hem of her skirt, her biggest tell that she was flustered. "Wh-what tangled mess is that?"

Unspeaking, Actia slowly turned to face Mimi, then slowly looked back at Chione.

Even Mimi was confused. "Okay, what the hell are you going on about, mothgirl?"

"You two have unresolved tension, in both directions. Chione still loves Mimi and wants her body. Mimi's been dwelling on that lesbian orgy, including Chione's part in it."

"Bullshit," Mimi said.

Actia put her hands on her hips and stood tall, but she was still shorter than Mimi was sitting in her chest. "Oh? Which part of what I said wasn't _one-hundred percent true_?"

Mimi opened her mouth to reply, then closed it. Chione never even tried.

Actia smiled a smile so smug that even Chione wanted to slap it. "Right. Now you two aren't leaving this apartment until you work through this. I was thinking a little threesome, but I'm open to other ideas."

Chione froze solid and Mimi went slack-jawed. Her hands and various tendrils grabbed tight to the edge of her chest and she stared at Actia in disbelief.

"Seriously, Actia," Mimi started. "What's your deal tonight?"

Actia's outward confidence cracked and crumbled. "W-well, I was a bit, h-horny waiting at the bar all that time, and I'm tired of you two being all hung up on each other…. so I had an idea, I guess." She peered pitifully up at Mimi. "Was it a bad one?"

Mimi took a deep breath and her calmed tendrils retreated into her chest. "Nah, it's the exact kinda idea I'd have, if you two were guys or I was bi."

"And you're sure you're not? Bi that is."

"I don't know what I am," Mimi said, speaking quickly. Emotionally. "And I'm not going to use my best friend as a test run to figure it out!"

Chione unfroze. "Aww, that's so considerate, Mimi." Then she looked down at her lap and quietly whispered, "But it's fine with me…"

Mimi stood up in her chest. "Wait, really?"

Chione gave a cute little nod. "Yeah. I loved our time together in the dream, and I'd love to help you understand yourself even more."

"…Thanks," Mimi mumbled through an excited and unsure smile.

Taking that as a good sign, Actia fluttered over to the wall and turned out the lights, leaving only glow-in-the-dark stickers of stars and planets to illuminate the room with their dim green glow. The three liminal women had no trouble seeing each other in the low light.

* * *

"I'll be happy no matter what happens," Chione said as she undressed, "so try whatever you want, Mimi."

"If you say so." Mimi had already stripped naked. She must have been more into this idea than she had let on.

Actia peeled off her tiny shorts and top, and sat cross legged at the top of the bed. "I'm open for whatever, even if it's just you two getting comfortable alone."

"Nah, I'm fine with an audience," Mimi said, then her face went as pink as her hair. "Uh, that came out lewder than I intended."

Chione took Mimi's hand. "I liked it. I always imagined you were a bit wild in the bedroom."

The mimic let herself be led out of her chest and onto the bed. The mattress was small enough that she could reach any part of it while still anchored into her chest by her hair.

"I guess that's true. Sometimes I'm a pillow princess, but I'm usually an energetic top."

Chione's dreamy smile turned into a questioning look. "I don't know those terms."

"A pillow princess is someone who loves to receive tons of pleasure instead of giving it. A top takes charge, and is often the one physically on top," Mimi explained.

Chione only half heard the explanation, since she was positively enthralled by the sight of Mimi's breasts in the dim light. The way the shadows played off their curves, the way they softly swayed and settled with Mimi's movement. And Chione was also pretty sure they were bigger than normal, as if Mimi hadn't fully returned them to their normal size after enlarging them for that customer.

"How about some of both?" Actia suggested. "Sit on Chione's face, and we'll all focus on making you feel good."

Mimi pondered that for a short moment, then said, "Yeah… I think I can handle that. It's just like riding a man's face, except my seat will actually know the female body."

Being called a 'seat' should have bothered Chione, but for her best and closest friend, she'd gladly be called even less than that. The gargoyle quickly laid back on the bed and tugged on Mimi's hand, inviting her over.

Mimi chuckled at her eagerness then said, "I was gonna tell you to tap my leg if I'm being too rough or you need a break, but I don't think I could hurt your rock-hard body if I tried."

"Yeah, that's probably true. And I can hold my breath a very long time."

"Can confirm," Actia said with a mischievous smile.

Mimi peered down between her breasts and thighs at Chione's face, or at least the upper half of it. "You two are more experienced than I thought. You always seemed so innocent."

Chione tried to shrug but she was thoroughly pinned. "We've been together a year, and there's not much else to do when we're up all night and the rest of the city is asleep."

"Enough talk!" Actia cheered, then she flew behind Mimi and pushed her forward and down. Mimi's knees sunk into the bed and her lower lips met Chione's mouth.

Before Mimi could come to terms with the sensation of her best friend's tongue tentatively exploring her sex, two small arms wrapped around her from behind. Actia grabbed Mimi's breasts and started to massage them, her hands lightly brushing back and forth across rapidly stiffening nipples.

"Oh. You're actually good at that," Mimi gasped, eyes closed in pleasure. "Most men are awful, just grabbing and pulling randomly."

Actia whispered into Mimi's ear, "There are some perks to sleeping with women." After working her magic for a moment more, she reached down and grabbed Chione's hands and pulled them up to Mimi's breasts instead. "Here you go, Chione. Have fun!"

Chione's mouth was too busy to reply, but she seemed very thankful. After all, her years-long crush was in her hands _and_ on her lips.

Mimi expected Chione's stony skin to be rough and uncomfortable but her hands were surprisingly smooth, like polished marble. And they weren't cold either. Mimi felt their warmth penetrate her skin as Chione held her breasts gently, supporting rather than groping. She was similarly gentle down below, carefully licking at Mimi's surprisingly wet pussy.

"Chione, I'm not as fragile as Actia. You can go harder." Mimi opened her eyes and looked around. "Where'd she go anyway?"

"Over here," came a voice from behind Mimi, near Chione's lower half.

Mimi twisted around and saw Actia straddling one of Chione's thighs, with the other one held tight against her small chest. They were joined at the crotch, and Actia was scissoring Chione with surprising energy.

Actia met Mimi's eyes as she moved. "What? I _said_ I was horny." As Mimi stared dumbfounded at the lewd little moth, Actia explained, "Chione can't really turn off her gentle protector instincts, so when I want more, I learned to take it. Try it for yourself."

"Alright…" Mimi said, still unsure about taking sex advice from such an innocent-looking woman. But she was quickly learning how deceptive that appearance was. Then she did as suggested and pressed her hips down harder, adjusting the angle to really get Chione's tongue where she wanted it.

Mimi's thoughts briefly went blank as the pleasure spiked then settled at a new plateau. "Oh, that's nice." She looked down at Chione. "You doing okay?"

The hand on Mimi's left breast flipped a quick thumbs up, so Mimi shrugged and went back to it, seeking her own pleasure while Chione was apparently having the time of her life. And Mimi had to admit she was enjoying it too. Being on top _and_ the focus of so much skillful attention was great.

While Actia and Mimi took charge, Chione was completely at their mercy. She was also overwhelmed in more ways than one. The physical sensations were powerful, of course, with two women pressing their pussies against her, grinding and wiggling in ecstacy. But the mental effect was even more. She was with two amazing women: her beloved girlfriend, the adorable little mothgirl who had helped her find both herself and a love she feared she'd never have; and Chione's dearest and oldest friend, the one who pushed her to join the exchange program and even smuggled herself along for the journey to their new life.

Her girlfriend and her unreachable crush, somehow both having sex with her, _at the same time_. Chione was surprised she hadn't come from the mental satisfaction alone. That thought didn't last long, as the physical pleasure continued to climb until an orgasm was within arms' reach.

Then Mimi reached down, slipped her fingers into Chione's hair, sliding them along her scalp until they were good and deep, then she grabbed firmly. Mimi pressed Chone's face harder into her pussy, desperate for the extra pressure. And _that_ pushed Chione over the edge.

Stars swirled behind Chione's eyelids, surprisingly similar to the glow-in-the-dark ones on the ceiling above, and ecstasy hit her like a sudden downpour, washing all conscious thought away. Her toes curled, her abs tried to tighten, and she squeezed hard on Mimi's soft and yielding breasts. The heavenly moment seemed to stretch on and on, and she was dimly aware that Mimi and Actia were quivering in a very similar way.

 _Did they come too?_ she wondered, unable to voice her question for various reasons. The taste of Mimi still flooded her mouth, slick and sweet and just slightly tangy, like one of Mimi's mixed drinks. If Chione could order _that_ particular flavor at the Wild Life, she'd do it in a heartbeat.

After a near eternity, Chione's floating mind returned to Earth, and she realized just how immobile she was, pinned beneath the other two women. But she was content to stay that way as long as her two lovers wanted, for as long as they continued to draw pleasure from the position. Gargoyles were naturally patient to the extreme, and staying perfectly still was as easy for them as breathing. _Though I did have to remind myself to breathe a moment ago,_ Chione thought with an internal giggle.

Eventually, Actia crawled off Chione's thigh and snuggled against her side instead, her cheek resting against Chione's left breast. It was a familiar position for them both, and usually how they fell asleep as the sun rose behind Actia's blackout curtains.

Mimi reached her limit too, and slumped forward, using the hand that had been gripping Chione's hair to support herself against the bed. "Holy shit, that was amazing. Best orgasm I've had in… maybe ever."

Chione tried to say 'Happy to help', but it came out as "Mhhy ooh elf". She was still stuck under Mimi's twitching and dripping pussy.

"Oh, sorry," Mimi said as she carefully crawled off Chione's face and flopped sideways onto a slim area of available mattress.

Actia, who seemed the most alert of the three, fluttered into the kitchen and returned with three plastic cups of water. "Drink up. I know I could go for another."

Mimi blinked at the petite moth, whose pale skin was now speckled through with the pink flush of sex. "Already?"

Actia grinned. "Oh right, you're used to guys. Girls don't need downtime between orgasms. Sometimes Chione and I get six or seven each before we crash."

"Actia!" Chione blurted, hiding her reddening face in her hands. "That's sharing too much!"

Mimi shook her head. "No, it's a hell of a sales pitch, is what it is. There might be something to this bisexual thing after all…"

* * *

"How's this?" Mimi asked, her tone full of doubt. She was sitting in her chest at the edge of the bed, with Chione spread out before her on the silky sheets.

"Amazing," Chione gasped as soft pink tendrils wrapped around her thighs and crept closer and closer to her own soft pink place.

"And this?" Mimi asked as she put a hand on Chione's breast.

Instead of Chione, Actia responded, "This isn't like you Mimi. You're being way too cautious. It's killing the vibe."

"I don't want to mess up, okay?"

Chione peered up at Mimi. "Just do what you did in the dream."

"That was a dream. I couldn't hurt you there." She also didn't remember the specifics of what she had done. As dreams tend to do, it had all blurred together and faded over time. She'd been left with just a feeling, an impression of what had happened.

Chione grabbed Mimi's hand in both of hers. "And you can't hurt me here either. I'm super durable, remember? Maybe just do whatever you usually do for yourself, when you're, you know, masturbating."

Actia piped in, "Or what you like your loverboys to do to you."

Mimi took a deep breath. "Alright, if you say so." She grinned down, a hint of menace in her eyes. "Let's do this."

The tendrils that had been gently holding Chione's thighs now gripped them tight. They pulled her legs wide, making room for another larger tendril that went directly to her pussy. It flicked up and down like a lapping tongue, making Chione moan and using her fluids to get good and wet, then it thrust straight in.

Chione's moans cut off and her eyes went wide with surprise, but her lips were smiling.

"That's the stuff," Actia said, her small voice filled with lust. "Keep that up while I kiss that smile off her lips."

Actia sat down on her girlfriend's upturned hand and leaned forward for a kiss. The kiss turned hot and wet almost instantly, with their tongues wrestling for control. Actia was winning, but she had an unfair advantage: Mimi was actively stuffing Chione full of thrusting tendril and not letting up for a second.

Two of Chione's fingers found their way inside Actia's tight little slit, but that was about all she could manage while under Mimi's lovely assault. That was just fine by Actia. She took charge and bounced her hips up and down on Chione's hand while they made out.

Mimi was in a bind. As much as she liked giving her best friend pleasure, she really wasn't getting much else out of this threesome. Actia's little booty wiggling in the air, Chione's breasts heaving as she reached yet another orgasm, the tight heat of Chione's vagina clenching around Mimi's trendril… they were all erotic in concept, but they just weren't doing anything for Mimi's own pleasure. She just wasn't lesbian enough to appreciate them properly.

"Shit, I need a dick in me so bad…" she muttered, not even meaning to say it aloud.

"Oh, we've, uh, got something for that," Chione panted, coming down from a climax.

"Huh?"

Actia flapped her little wings and spun around to face Mimi. "Oh yeah, we've got a strap-on harness and a few different dildos for it."

Mimi looked from Actia to Chione and back, pure disbelief painted plain on her face. "Since when were you two so damn _kinky_?"

Actia shrugged. "It's really not that kinky for lesbian couples to have strap-ons."

Chione giggled adorably, still reeling from the sex high. She raised one finger like a patient teacher giving a lesson. "If you don't have your own equipment, store-bought is fine."

"So who's gonna wear it?" Mimi asked, already sold on the idea. Even if the sapphic sights and interactions hadn't been her jam, they had definitely got her frustratingly horny.

"I think Chione should," Actia said immediately.

"Oh, okay," Chione said, her face pink and cheerful. She started to crawl out of bed. "Just give me a sec to get it on."

"I'll help!" Actia said, following Chione to the drawer where they kept most of their toys. There was a smaller emergency stash in Chione's room at the Mountain Lily Inn too.

"How big do you want?" Chione asked as she opened the drawer.

"Uh, I can adjust myself to fit, so I guess the biggest one you have." She caught herself underestimating their lewdness again and quickly added, "The biggest _sane_ one."

"You got it, girl. "Chione grabbed a purple dildo while Actia untangled the black straps of the harness. The dildo was on the large side for human male anatomy, and definitely too big for Actia. But Chione could handle it sometimes, on nights when she was _really_ wet.

They worked together in familiar harmony and Chione was soon outfitted in the strap-on. The sight of her childhood friend with a big purple dick was too strange and silly for Mimi to handle, so she faced away and bent over at the side of the bed. She liked this position, and it was easy on her partner since they could stand comfortably upright.

"Hold on!" Actia blurted. "Let's lube it up first."

"No need," Mimi replied. "I'm like a swimming pool down there. Just hurry up already."

"If you say so…" Chione said as she got into position.

The thick tip of the toy slid in well enough, and the hands on Mimi's hips felt wonderfully firm and strong. Then, just as Mimi was about to ask Chione to pick up the pace and get the rest of the way inside, Actia took action.

"Get in there!" she shouted and slapped Chione on the ass. Chione's hips bucked reflexively and eight inches of girthy dildo vanished into Mimi's pussy, faster than she could adjust her body to fit.

It was amazing. As Mimi was thrusted into, as her hips were grabbed and moved in time with Chione's movement and Actia's little hands massaged her hanging breasts, Mimi didn't dwell on whether it was a man or woman pounding her. She didn't care about gender or societal hang-ups or even the possible relationship fallout from this spontaneous threesome. She just let the pleasure radiate outward from her core and wash over her.

"Fuck yes, harder."

"Okay," Chione said dreamily. She was lost in her own kind of bliss. Having sex with her crush, while her loving girlfriend helped… it was a dream come true.

Mimi's pleasure climbed and climbed, going beyond her normal limits. As a hint of frustration started to color her thoughts, as she wanted to beg for orgasm, Chione shifted her grip to Mimi's waist and pulled back hard, hilting her strap-on all the way inside. It nearly knocked the wind out of Mimi. And then Chione pulled back and did it again. _That_ pushed Mimi over, and she felt completely weightless, falling into the bottomless vastness of powerful orgasm. Pleasure flooded every sense, colored every thought, and overwhelmed her entirely. And it kept going, because Chione kept thrusting.

"I think she's had enough." Actia's voice slipped through the fog of ecstasy, like a ship passing in the fog.

"She hasn't said anything," Chione replied, her breath heavy from the continuing exertion.

"She _can't!_ " Actia said. "She's barely conscious!"

Chione stopped moving for a second. "Do you want me to stop?"

"Nnn… nnno," Mimi mumbled into the mattress.

Grinning, Chione resumed. "She wants more, and so do I."

* * *

"Man, you were something else, Chione, like a wild animal." Mimi was wearing a t-shirt over nothing, and sitting cross-legged inside her chest. She was more than a little sore, but in a good way, and it felt almost like that purple toy was still in there. "I'll definitely be feeling that tomorrow."

Chione looked away, unable to make eye-contact after what she'd done. "Sorry. I… think I had some issues to work out."

Actia patted Chione's leg with one hand. They were both dressed in fresh underwear and comfy pajamas. "Yeah you did. Feel better now?"

Chione nodded, but before she could say anything, Mimi spoke. "With toys like that, lesbians aren't missing out on much at all. Just the male physique and their 'pick you up and move you where they want you' strength."

Chione's blood was still running a bit hot, so she responded by standing up and grabbing Mimi beneath both arms. She effortlessly lifted Mimi up and sat back down with the mimic sideways on her lap.

"Some women have that strength too," she said with a grin.

Mimi blinked in surprise, both at Chione's strength and her feisty attitude. "Alright, you win that point. But you can't take chiseled jaws and manly pecs from me!"

Actia giggled and flapped over to a clothes dresser. After being flashed by Mimi's short shirt, she decided to find a pair of Chione's panties for Mimi to wear. "We're not trying to make you gay. You can still be into men."

She found an adorable pair of white panties with a big pink heart on the butt and held them up. "Wanna wear these? Seeing you bottomless is getting me horny again, but I'm sure you need to sleep." It was past four in the morning, and Mimi was just a night owl, not actually nocturnal.

"Ooh, those are cute. I assume they're Chione's?" Mimi faced her bestie, her face just a few inches away. "You have great taste in cute panties, like you know what you want and don't care what anyone else thinks."

Chione blushed, but she met Mimi's eyes. "I always thought _you_ were the one who knows what she wants and doesn't care what everyone else thinks. I admire you for that."

"Aww, you two are adorable," Actia said, smiling wide. She wrapped her little arms as far around the pair as she could. "And it'd be even more adorable if you kissed."

"What?!" Chione squawked. "Won't you be jealous? You and I are the ones dating here."

Actia held the hug tight, trapping the three women together. "Nah, I long ago came to terms with the fact that you two are some sort of platonic soulmates. And you just screwed each other's brains out. What's a little kiss compared to that?"

"Good point," Mimi said. Then she kissed Chione deeply, head tilted and lips slightly parted, one hand buried in Chione's cyan hair. It was mostly for Chione's benefit, but some part of Mimi wanted this too, to experience it, and see what it was like to kiss a girl she actually loved.

And with that kiss, which somehow felt more wholesome than erotic, Mimi felt a wave of relief, like a gust of wind blowing the cobwebs from her mind. She had successfully worked through her hang-up about the orgy and her doubts about her sexuality. She still preferred men, even if she had to admit that women were damn good at pleasing other women. She still loved Chione, but as close and permanent friends instead of lovers. Or at least that's what she told herself.

Chione kissed back, and it was just like her fantasies, the ones from years ago when her crush was at its strongest and she hadn't found Actia's love yet. It reignited that old flame, yet also sated that hunger a little. She loved Mimi as a best friend or a sister, and that was enough for them both. But there was something still scratching at her mind as Mimi's lips worked against her own…

_Why is Mimi so into this kiss?_


	2. New Perspectives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a couple weeks since that threesome, and Mimi's other hookups have been anything but satisfying. Something's missing, and Mimi is even willing to open up a little, turn to her current and former hosts for advice, and experiment with a sexy Leech who's got a lot going on downstairs.

"Ugh, it was just so… unsatisfying, y'know?" Mimi said sleepily.

The pink-haired mimic was sitting in her treasure chest, wearing a sheer blue and white striped t-shirt, matching gloves and thigh-high socks, and plain pink underwear. It was more coverage than she usually wore around the house, and her roommate was thankful for that.

"I don't," responded the buff, tanned, and blond Brutus between sips of coffee. It was 1 in the afternoon, but that was the very start of the day in this house. Brutus and Mimi both worked at the Wild Life nightclub, as bouncer and bartender respectively, and that meant a lot of very late nights.

"Well it was super unsatisfying," Mimi grumbled, pushing her breakfast around her plate with a fork. "All my hookups have been so _bleh_ lately. The wolf ski instructor, the golem underwear model, even that minotaur who was hung like a bull. No spark at all."

Brutus yawned and stretched his muscular arms skyward, but he was actually paying close attention to the conversation. Despite appearances, he was a great friend and an even better Interspecies Exchange Program host. "Isn't that kind of the point of hookup apps? You're looking for one-night-stands, not true love."

Mimi went silent and thought about what he'd said. _That's true, but I used to enjoy it more. The lust for each other's bodies, the satisfaction of being filled by a man. They're lacking now._ And she couldn't even admit it to herself, but there was another issue at play: her growing feelings for her best friend, for a woman, for Chione.

The mimic slumped lower in her treasure chest until her chin rested on the edge of the kitchen table. "Maybe I'm losing interest in men…"

Brutus blinked at her. As host and homestay, they shared almost everything with each other, so she had mentioned her growing bi-curiousity. But there was no way Mimi could entirely switch teams that suddenly.

He reached across the small table and gave Mimi's hand a caring squeeze. "Before you go closing off parts of yourself, you should explore your desires a little more. Get a change of pace and some new perspective to help you figure out what you want."

"Huh?" For a split second, Mimi thought Brutus was hitting on her, but she knew better. He was well known for his strict adherence to the rules against human-liminal relationships. "Like what?"

"Date around. Widen your settings in that LimiMatch app. Maybe you'll find that spark again."

A pink tendril emerged from her wooden chest, clutching her smartphone. She passed it to her hand without even looking, then placed it on the table. "Fine. I'll try that. I've got tonight off, so I might as well get off."

Brutus ran his fingers through his bleached blond hair, like he always did when dealing with an awkward topic. It was his way of grounding himself, and he used it rather often with a sexy, horny, liminal woman as a roommate. "That's the spirit."

Still slouching amongst her tendrils, Mimi swiped past a bunch of liminal men from nearly a dozen different species. Okayado had become a bit of an extraspecies haven lately, and that meant a surprising amount of potential partners on the LimiMatch app. It was excellent news for high-libido species like mimics.

Then she stopped and said, "Ooh, here's a leech girl with both sets of equipment. And she's got living 'hair' just like me."

She flipped her phone around to show Brutus, and the screen had a rather alien-looking woman posing provocatively. Her skin was mostly pink with darker red areas and black stripes running down her arms and head tendrils. She had sharp teeth, no visible eyes, and a hammerhead-shaped 'hood' covering the top of her face. She also had amazing tits that were about to escape from the shiny black outfit she was in the process of unzipping.

(art from the Monster Musume manga, colorized by [Van-Dinex](https://www.deviantart.com/van-dinex/art/Sexy-Leech-chan-is-ready-751777415))

Brutus didn't seem particularly interested for some reason, but Mimi certainly was. She swiped right to express interest, then sat back up straight and grabbed her fork again to resume eating. "I guess I better eat hearty, in case she drinks some of my blood."

At the mention of drinking blood, Brutus's face went a sickly shade of green and he pushed his plate away. "Uh, I'm gonna… go for a jog." Then he hopped to his feet and fled the room.

_Huh. I guess big, strong Brutus can't handle blood,_ Mimi thought. _If she swipes back and is down to bone, I'll make sure to take it to her place._

* * *

"No shit! You're staying at the Mountain Lily Inn? I used to live there. The owner was my first Exchange Program host," Mimi said into her cell phone as she rolled through the public park near her apartment. She was talking to the leech girl from the app and they had a ton in common. Leechi was really fun and flirty, and from the stories she'd been telling, she really knew how to cut loose.

"Oh, that's so crazy~ The scenery is great, and the hot springs are a~ma~zing!" Leechi replied. "And unlike my pool at home with my prude roommates, I don't have to wear a swimsuit~" She drew out the last syllable of each sentence in a way that was almost annoying, but surprisingly endearing. It wasn't far off from the flirty voice Mimi sometimes used with customers at the bar.

" _Wha_? Skinny-dipping's the only way to swim," Mimi replied.

Leechi gasped. "You know just what to say to win my heart~ Wanna come over and take a dip with me?"

Mimi rolled her treasure chest to the curb and raised her hand. "I'm already hailing a cab."

* * *

Mimi met Leechi at her cabin door, but they quickly relocated to the hot spring changing room. It was the middle of the week, so there weren't many guests at the Mountain Lily Inn and the upper pool was completely unoccupied.

Mimi rolled into the changing area, then gave Leechi's clothed body a long look before undressing herself. Leechi wore a black latex bodysuit that covered everything but her hands and head, and she had already explained that it was more for function than looks. It had rigid structure built into it that allowed a boneless liminal like Leechi to walk and even lift heavy objects. Perhaps more important to everyday life, it gave her a human silhouette and let humans interact with her more comfortably.

Mimi understood that last function on a primal level. A mimic's entire body, or at least the humanoid part, existed just to interact with humans. It was one big lure to bring men close enough to either eat or bang.

"I love your outfit~" Leechi said, pulling Mimi from her wandering thoughts.

Mimi glanced down at herself. She was wearing a sheer white t-shirt over a dark pink camisole, along with blue jean shorts, white thigh-highs, and red and pink high-heel sneakers. She looked back up with a wide smile. "Thanks, Leechi. I don't usually wear shoes, but I thought this outfit needed a bit more color."

Then Mimi grinned and added, "Your getup's pretty hot, with a sexy domme vibe, but from what I saw on your LimiMatch profile, I'll like what's underneath even more."

"Oh~? You liked that photo?" Leechi grabbed the zipper beneath her chin and slowly pulled downward. As her hand passed between her breasts, the zipper parted wide, going from 'covered' to 'cleavage' to that lovely 'breasts attempting jailbreak' look that her profile pic had captured.

As Mimi was about to say something in admiration of Leechi's killer rack, Leechi spoke first. "Quick warning, without my exoskeleton suit, some people find my way of getting around a bit unnerving. Imagine a four-armed octopus trying to move on dry ground~"

Mimi burst into laughter. "Girl, you don't need to worry about that shit with me. She lifted a few of her tendrils out of her chest and waved them around. "I'm a shapeshifting tongue attached to a giant mouth filled with tentacles and teeth." She leaned forward in her chest. "Now lemme see those amazing titties."

Smiling, and perhaps even blushing a little, though it was hard to tell with her already dark pink skin, Leechi finished unzipping. Her breasts were round, soft, and naturally heavy, swinging with her movements as she peeled herself out of her clothes. Mimi's gaze caught on Leechi's nipples, or at least her puffy areola, since the nipples themselves were inverted: tucked away inside until they stiffened from stimulation or arousal.

"Yeah, those tits _are_ amazing."

"Thanks~ But now you gotta strip, too~" Leechi said.

" _Fine_ ," Mimi grumbled, smiling. Then she slowly pulled her wide-necked shirt and camisole down past her shoulders, since they couldn't go up and over her 'hair'. She left them loose around her belly, then brought her hands to the pink leopard-print pushup bra that she often wore on dates. It was front-snap for easy removal.

As the bra fell away, Mimi could see that her breasts weren't too much smaller than Leechi's. And the leech certainly seemed to be a fan. Her attention was fixed on them, and the tendrils at the side of her head instinctively reached forward like they wanted to grab on. But Mimi couldn't just watch Leechi's reaction forever: she had more clothes to remove.

She kicked off her shoes, which had been tied loosely since she didn't actually walk around on them, then slid her top down past her hips and slender legs. Then she rolled her socks down and off, and she finally undid the button on her jean shorts. The shorts were small, but they were positively puritan compared to the white thong panties beneath.

"Ooh, sexy~" Leechi said. She shrugged. "I usually go commando."

Mimi smiled. "I do that sometimes, but not with jeans. Too uncomfortable." Then Mimi stood next to her chest and turned away as she slowly removed her panties, making sure to give her date a nice view of her butt in the process. Once fully naked, she put her clothes in a cubby and struck a pose with her hands on her hips. "There, I've stripped. Let's get in the water."

"Hold on~" Leechi held up one hand, now free of her exo-suit. She couldn't stand up tall anymore, putting her head at waist height. She looked Mimi up and down appreciatively, leaned left and right to get other views, then said, "Ooh! I just wanna suck you dry!"

Mimi felt her cheeks grow hot. She was used to being admired by guys, being catcalled and ogled from both near and far. But Leechi's gaze was different. She looked at Mimi the way a woman looked at a fashion model, the way a lover looked at a lover, and, concerningly, the way a hungry diner looked at a delicious meal.

"Maybe later," Mimi said, climbing back into her chest and grabbing the control stick to roll it out of the changing room. "Assuming you can even drink mimic blood."

Leechi clambered along behind Mimi, sort of half-crawling, half-walking on four limbs. It was very awkward, right up until she reached the water. As she slipped into the hot spring, she became the epitome of grace, an aquatic creature in its natural habitat, sliding smoothly through the water.

"Yeah~ Other than slimes, most liminals have basically the same blood. The flavor's always different of course. I wonder how you taste?"

Mimi parked her chest next to the water and climbed out, then carefully dipped her toes in the water. She kept this fact to herself, but her feet were _really_ sensitive because of how rarely she used them. "Ahhh," she moaned as she slid deeper into the steaming hot water. "After this, I'm sure I'll taste like relaxation."

Leechi swam around a bit, slipping through the water with ease and perfect control, then settled in next to Mimi at the side of the pool. "I always love water, but this is divine~"

She turned to face Mimi, though the mimic's eyes were closed. "When you lived here, did you use the hot spring often?"

"Surprisingly, no," Mimi answered. "This wasn't an inn back then and the path wasn't handicap accessible, so I needed help getting to the spring every time I wanted to use it. And I was too busy chasing boys anyway."

"Boys, huh? I get the impression you lean that way?"

Mimi's face fell. "And I was under the impression I was as straight as a razor until recently. I'm still figuring all this out."

Leechi held up her hands. "Got it~ No need to push that topic right now."

"Thanks. You mentioned your roommates earlier. What are they like?"

"Oh, they're great! Yatsume is a lamprey mermaid, so she and I hang out in the pool a lot. And she's a great cook. She gets a bit weirded out when I don't wear my exo-suit, but she loves my 'D'~ Oh and there's Mosukii the cute little mosquito, but she can't handle nudity~ And Kyurii's a real vampire!"

It didn't take Mimi long to connect the dots. "Aren't you _all_ vampires, in a way?" It reminded Mimi of how Yuisu kept getting assigned lesbian homestays.

"Yep! We couldn't find hosts, so we all got a place together~ Oh, and we go for drinks at Cafe Blood together all the time!"

Mimi's eyes lit up and she seized the opportunity. "Oh, while you're here in Okayado, you should swing by the Wild Life at least once. That's the club where I work, and we've got a couple different blood-based drinks on the menu."

"For sure! What kinda drinks?"

"Well, there's a microbrew called the Countess Custom, brewed by a vampire I believe. And we recently got three common blood types for mixed drinks. I leave mixing those to Halifa, since they're out of my wheelhouse."

After chatting and relaxing in the hot spring for nearly an hour, with more than a little flirting and lingering looks, Mimi couldn't hold back anymore. She had to ask, no matter how rude it was. "Hey, Leechi?"

"Yeah?" Leechi was reclined against the side of the pool, her boneless arms squishing flat on the rocks without the support of the exoskeleton suit she usually wore. Most people found Leechi's strange body unnerving, but it was surprisingly familiar for Mimi, given her shapeshifter nature and the fleshy 'hair' that connected her humanoid body to the part that lived within her treasure chest.

Mimi peered down through the crystal clear water, straight at Leechi's crotch. "Your LimiMatch profile said you have a dick, but I'm not seeing it."

Leechi grinned, revealing a row of saw-like teeth. "It's just in 'storage mode' right now~ Wanna wake it up?"

"Hell yeah," Mimi answered instantly. Then she added, "But we should take this to your room. Yuisu would _freak_ if we get freaky here."

* * *

It was only Mimi's second time pleasing a woman, or her third if you counted the shared dream orgy, but she must have been doing a pretty good job; Leechi was laying back on the bed, wriggling in pleasure and twitching with each pump of Mimi's fingers, moaning with each flick of her tongue. And Mimi's efforts had definitely encouraged Leechi's penis to wake from its so-called 'storage mode'.

It was in 'battle mode' now, and it was thick and firm and, more importantly, familiar. Mimi had been with men _far_ more than three times. She knew how to handle a dick, how to bring its owner mind-melting pleasure, and how to ride it to her own climax.

But that didn't mean she stopped giving attention to Leechi's pussy. Mimi had two hands, after all, and the way she was kneeling by Leechi's side gave her easy use of both.

"Oh~ That's so good~" Leechi moaned as Mimi slipped two fingers inside, wrapped another five around the shaft, and placed her lips on the tip. Then she made like a leech and sucked. She moved both hands in matching movements and bobbed her head up and down in time, creating a complex rhythm of physical pleasure.

"Wow. Oh wow." Leechi's flirty and drawn-out tone vanished as the pleasure hit her like a wall of light. Mimi continued working until Leechi reached orgasm and shot hot, bitter cum into her mouth. Mimi swallowed, but kept her lips tight around the tip as she repositioned from kneeling on the bed to straddling Leechi's face.

"No teeth," Mimi mumbled through a mouth full of dick, then she sat down. Sixty-nine was one of her favorite positions, mostly because of all the control it gave her. She felt comfortable, dominant, and powerful. And now, she liked how familiar it felt to have a dick in her mouth and a face in her crotch, even if there were new things involved, like an extra pair of boobs beneath her and a dripping wet pussy right in front of her eyes.

Mimi slipped a couple fingers into Leechi's slit while sucking gently on her cock. The leech had softened a little with the first orgasm, but Mimi's two-pronged approach got her hard again quickly. Mimi still wasn't that into vaginas, but at least she knew how to please them. And despite her growing interest in women, dicks still had some serious appeal. And there was one task that dicks were perfect for…

With a slow _slurp_ , Mimi pulled back and freed her mouth from Leechi's penis. "Good work back there, but I'm craving a hard dicking right now. You in?"

Leechi gave Mimi's clit a parting suckle, then said, "For sure~ I was hoping you'd ask that~"

Mimi climbed off Leechi and laid down on her back with her hair trailing off the bed and into her chest nearby. She pulled her knees up and spread her legs, then smiled up at her partner. "I'm all yours. Pound me until I cum."

"Ooh, dirty talk! I love it~" Leechi responded as she moved into position and grabbed Mimi's thighs. She lined herself up, but didn't enter just yet. She teased her erect penis back and forth across Mimi's wetness, flicking the hard red cock against Mimi's needy folds. "Ready?~"

Mimi was eying Leechi's sizable breasts, distantly wondering how they'd look while she moved, how they'd sway as she thrusted into Mimi. She gave a firm nod. "Do it."

As the girthy rod pushed its way into her, Mimi gasped in genuine, overwhelming pleasure. The spark that had been missing from her other flings was almost entirely restored. Leechi wasn't as hung as some of Mimi's recent partners, but size had never been the issue. There was something else to this entire encounter, some indescribable femininity that got Mimi's heart fluttering.

_Maybe I'm pansexual,_ Mimi wondered as she watched Leechi's breasts bouncing with each deep thrust, swinging like gentle pendulums. She reached up to hold them, to run her thumbs across Leechi's stiffened nipples. _And maybe I'm just bored with men and masculinity for the moment._

"That's nice~" Leechi said, never slowing her pistoning hips. She'd found a rhythm that had Mimi shaking in pleasure, building steadily towards an astounding orgasm.

"Yes, keep going," Mimi muttered. "It feels amazing."

Mimi could tell she would reach that climax, she had no doubt about that. Yet something was still missing, something that was there during her encounters with Chione, whether real or dreamed. _What_ is _it about Chione? Why is my heart so stuck on her…?_

That thought vanished when Leechi hilted all the way inside, grabbed Mimi's thighs tight enough to leave sucker-shaped marks, and shuddered with pleasure. And all of that pushed Mimi over the edge too. Her vision went white and her arms fell away from Leechi's chest and she just rode the waves of ecstasy that radiated outward from her very core.

Still clinging tight, Leechi leaned forward and kissed Mimi full on the mouth. Their lips tasted faintly of each other, but neither noticed it, not while a dozen more powerful sensations demanded their attention. Mimi moaned into the kiss, savoring the rare submissive moment, being held tightly, pushed down, and filled to the brim.

When she had to break away for air, Mimi whispered, "You're good with that thing, Leechi. Damn good."

"Thanks, Mimi! I try~"

In the wake of all that pleasure, in the detached clarity that often came with a powerful orgasm, Mimi had a revelation. The thing that had been missing from her recent encounters wasn't even directly related to sex. After all, her sexual desire was an itch that almost anyone could scratch. What she wanted, what she needed, was the bond she shared with Chione. Call it friendship, or family, or even just love… the result was the same.

_I need her in my life. I need Chione._

That thought echoed through Mimi's mind, repeating again and again as she fell asleep tangled in Leechi's grabby embrace.

* * *

For once, Mimi woke up before her partner, and before noon. She untangled herself from Leechi's soft and comforting limbs, then crawled into her treasure chest and rolled off to use the bathroom and take a quick shower. When she returned, Leechi was awake, but still sitting naked on the bed.

"Morning~" Leechi said with a smile. Even without visible eyes, her face was very expressive, and basically always smiling.

"Good morning. Shower's open if you want it. I know I was all sweaty and sticky after last night."

"That's how you know it was good~" Leechi said as she hopped off the bed and scrambled toward the bathroom. It would have been a far easier trip with her exo-suit on, but the rigid structure was uncomfortable and constricting and she preferred to go without it as much as possible.

Mimi nodded. "I agree a hundred percent, but getting clean feels almost as good. Oh, and do you want to grab something to eat before I head out?"

Leechi flashed a mouthful of saw-like teeth. "That would be nice."

Leechi wasn't gone long, and Mimi passed the time scrolling through social media. She met a ton of cool people at the bar and she kept in touch with a lot of them. Mimics were urban creatures that needed lots of social stimulation whenever they weren't hibernating, so social media was a godsend.

"Mimi~ I've got a proposal for you~" Leechi called from the doorway, now wearing her standalone exoskeleton frame and nothing else. Her gorgeous breasts were on display, but her inverted nipples and retractable dick were hidden away.

Mimi dropped her phone into her chest. "Oh? Hit me."

"I'll whip you up a tasty and iron-heavy smoothie for breakfast, just the way Yatsume taught me, and then I'll eat you out."

Mimi narrowed her eyes. "And what's in it for you? Want some of my blood?"

"Got it on your first guess!" Leechi cheered. "Just a small meal, straight from your thigh~ And during the afterglow, it'll actually feel really good."

* * *

The smoothie was far more delicious than Mimi had expected, considering it was mostly spinach and had been assembled in a simple kitchenette using a tiny portable blender. The ingredients were very fresh and all the mix of fruits gave it a sweet and refreshing taste. She finished drinking it and had barely set the empty glass on the nightstand when Leechi wrapped herself around Mimi's legs and dug into a different kind of meal.

"Wow, you're eager," Mimi said, giggling. She laid back on the bed, legs spread to give Leechi easy access.

"I'm hungry," Leechi said in between gentle sucking kisses all around Mimi's crotch. "And before I can eat, I promised to eat you out~"

Mimi didn't speak much after that. Leechi was really good with her lips and tongue, and knew her way around a vagina.

Leechi licked up and down Mimi's slit, thrust her tongue deep inside, sucked on Mimi's clit, and did just about everything else Mimi loved. And when she started climbing uncontrollably toward orgasm, when every muscle in her body was twitching and craving release, Leechi moved her hands to Mimi's breasts, putting the suckers on her palms right over Mimi's nipples.

"Oh damn, oh yes, yes!"

The suction on her nipples was astoundingly intense, and equally pleasurable. Mimi came hard, bucking her hips into Leechi's face, but the flexible leech just rode it out, never letting up with her tongue or lips.

"Fuck that's good," Mimi panted when it finally stopped, suddenly collapsing against the bed like a puppet with its strings cut.

"I'm glad~ Now, can I sip from your thigh?"

"Go wild. You earned it…"

Leechi turned her head to the right, kissing gently along Mimi's inner thigh, searching for a good spot with a smaller vein beneath, since she wanted the bite mark to heal quickly. The final kiss turned into a light pinch as Leechi nipped through the skin with her sharp teeth, but it barely hurt at all. In fact, as the blood started flowing into Leechi's mouth, it felt better and better.

"Oh, why does it feel so good?" Mimi muttered dreamily.

Leechi couldn't reply with her mouth busy, but the answer was a combination of the anticoagulant in Leechi's saliva and Mimi's own endorphins from the orgasm. With the pain suppressed entirely, the main feeling was one of comfortable light-headedness.

Once Leechi had her fill, she wiped off Mimi's thigh and put a bandage over the mark. She stood up and flashed a charismatic smile. "Don't stand up too fast for a while, and be sure to drink lots of water or juice~"

"Yeah, yeah…" Mimi mumbled, slowly getting to her feet. She glanced down at the bandage and was happy to see it was high enough to be covered by even her small jean shorts. That bandage wasn't something she wanted to explain, especially not to Brutus. The poor guy would probably faint.

They talked for a while as they got dressed, and planned to keep in touch. With chemistry like theirs, there was no reason for this to be a one time thing. Well, other than Leechi not being local. But the next time she came through Okayado, she had Mimi's number.

"Thanks again for the great time, Leechi!" Mimi called back as she rolled out of the cabin and onto the packed-gravel path that connected all the inn's buildings.

"Thank _you_ for breakfast~" Leechi replied, waving one latex-clad arm.

Mimi maneuvered her electric dolly carefully down the path, paying close attention to the ground to keep her wheels from getting caught on a root or rock. She didn't even notice the person approaching from the main building until they spoke.

"Mimi? What brings you up here?" asked a black-haired woman with green eyes and a cheerful smile. She wore a long swishy black skirt and a green sweater, and she had a clipboard in one hand.

Mimi glanced up, then visibly flinched in recognition and surprise. "Yuisu! Uh, hi! Just visiting one of your guests. We found each other through an app."

Yuisu glanced past Mimi to the only cabin that was up that trail. It had just one guest in it this week. "You visited Miss Leechi?" Yuisu asked, curious but not judgemental. "I must say I'm surprised to see you with a woman for once."

Mimi looked off into the green trees that covered the mountainside, avoiding eye contact. "Well, she's got more going on than most women. And it was nothing, just having a little fun experimenting."

Yuisu watched her closely for a long moment, then said, "Mimi, I know you well, and I know your body language. This isn't 'nothing'. I can tell you've got something on your mind."

Yuisu held out a hand, the same gentle hand that she had offered time and time again, to Mimi and to the other girls she took into her home. "Want to talk to a friend about it?"

Mimi breathed in, ready to snap off some snarky reply, wanting more than anything to roll past Yuisu and avoid this whole awkward conversation. But she didn't. She let the breath out slowly, took Yuisu's offered hand, and said, "Yeah. I'd like that."

Yuisu nodded toward the tall wooden privacy fence that surrounded the upper hot spring. "It's wonderful out here today and I've got the hot spring closed for cleaning. Let's go talk in there."

* * *

"Hmm, okay…" Yuisu hummed to herself as she processed everything she'd just heard. Mimi had explained her recent hookups, vaguely hinted at her threesome with Actia and Chione, and vented her frustration at her confusion around her sexuality.

Yuisu leaned forward on her seat and clasped her hands. The pose and situation made the plastic pool chair Mimi was reclined on feel an awful lot like a therapist's leather-upholstered chaise longue. "Tell me more about your feelings toward Chione. It feels like you've been consciously avoiding that topic."

"Ever heard of a key holder?" Mimi asked.

Yuisu shook her head. "No, I haven't."

"Alright. I'll start there. Mimics are naturally private, closed off, never letting themselves be vulnerable. Even when we're being socially active, we don't reveal much about ourselves. But every mimic has one key holder somewhere in the world, the single man they can _truly_ open up to."

"Like a soulmate?"

"I guess so. For my mom, it was my dad. She told me once that he was like the final piece of her puzzle, the key that perfectly filled the lock that was her heart. I didn't get it at the time and thought it sounded dumb, but I feel it now."

"And Chione is your key holder?"

Suddenly Mimi shouted, "But she's not supposed to be!" She lowered her voice and said, "She's supposed to be my best friend. And she's a girl…"

"Do you love Chione?"

Mimi hesitated, but not because she didn't know. She'd known for years that she loved and cared for Chione. _But now it's all tangled up with sex and this key holder stuff._

"Yes I do," she finally answered.

"Friendship isn't incompatible with love. Haru's my best friend _and_ my wife." She shrugged. "And just like friendship, love is a strange and unpredictable thing. Remember how convinced you were that Hajime was the one?"

_Right. the guy I moved to Tokyo with even though it tore me away from Chione_ , Mimi thought with a grimace. She'd been so naive then, even if it was barely over a year ago. "Yeah. But this is different. I can feel it."

"Are you actually shocked that Chione would be the one for you, your key holder? After all, you've been close for years. You moved across the world together. I don't know many people with relationships _that_ close, romantic or otherwise."

Mimi shook her head. "With our history, how much we care about each other, and all that she's done for me… no. I'm not surprised at all. I guess I just… I thought that key holders were supposed to be men, that the 'key' was his dick, that the whole concept was just part of mimic breeding instincts…"

She sighed and slumped against the plastic pool chair. "Or I guess my breeding instincts got their wires crossed, and now they're telling me to hook up with girls. With one girl."

Yuisu smiled and patted Mimi on the back. "In any case, you've learned something about your own sexuality. You underestimated the full extent of it when you thought you were completely straight, and know you know better. This discovery isn't a bad thing at all."

"Huh? How the hell is learning that I've been wrong about _my own_ sex life a good thing?"

Yuisu gave a lewd grin. "Sex is _so_ much better when you know what you want. And when you're with someone who wants nothing more than to provide it."

"It's not about the sex!" Mimi blurted, surprising even herself.

Yuisu's eyes went wide, but she stayed quiet and waited for Mimi to continue.

"Chione is happy with Actia. Chione is _in love_ with Actia. I can't ask her to choose between us. I won't."

Giggling, Yuisu said, "You had a threesome with them, so I'm pretty sure they're open to non-monogamy."

When Mimi didn't so much as smile back, Yuisu pulled her into a warm hug. "Just take things one step at a time. Form a stronger connection with Actia, then when the time is right, talk to both of them about your feelings. If there's anything I've learned about relationships, it's that as long as you genuinely try to communicate and you keep their feelings in mind, things will work out."

Mimi fidgeted with her phone, the screen still dark. "Actually, Actia texted me the other day. She asked if I wanted to hang out, just me and her."

"That's a good sign! I'm sure she knows how important you are to Chione, so she wants to get to know you better. I bet you two could become great friends."

Mimi rolled her eyes, acting like her old bratty self. "Ugh, fine. If you're gonna harp on it so hard, I'll text her."

She typed something up, her fingers moving with practiced speed, then she fired it off before she could doubt herself. "Done. Now I just wait and see if you led me into disaster."

Yuisu chuckled. "So dramatic! You'll be fine." She stood up. "Now unless you need anything else, I've gotta finish my morning rounds."

"Nah, you're good." Mimi smiled warmly. "Thank you, Yuisu."

Yuisu blinked in surprise. Mimi had changed a lot since she moved away. For the better.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this commissioned addition to the Monster Yurisume universe, created for long-time fan and patron, CJ.
> 
> I'm planning to take 1 or 2 commissions a month now, so if you are interested in commissioning me, please fill out this form so I can craft a price estimate for you:  
> [Commission Form](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSffYKTbHAcg-4LqtJ4vE2PiKvPvKCaBTy3N8FdbQOu34tyq6g/viewform?usp=sf_link)


End file.
